


The Artist and the Phantom Thief

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU in which metaverse wounds transfer to real world, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being attacked in Mementos Yusuke starts avoiding Akira until Akira forces his way back into his life and into his heart.





	The Artist and the Phantom Thief

It was the second time they had gone to Mementos alone, he and Yusuke. Though it was dangerous, Yusuke had insisted, saying that he couldn't paint Mementos from memory.

 

He leaned against the wall a few feet away from his friend, on the lookout for Shadows. At least he was supposed to be. But he couldn't concentrate. Not with the way Yusuke kept bending over to paint, his perfect ass pressing against the tight fabric of his phantom thief pants.

 

He saw it out of the corner of his eye; the first sign of the Shadow that had snuck up on them a brief flicker of motion.

 

"Yusuke!" He launched himself forward half a second too late, reaching it after sharp teeth had already sunken into tender flesh.

 

Even as he drew his gun there was a scream of pain; blood splattered the wall as bullets were fired into the Shadows brain.

 

It was over almost before it had begun but the damage had already been done.

 

"Akira!" Grey eyes begged him for help.

 

"Are you okay?" His hands pressed against the wound trying to stop the bleeding, knowing it wouldn't be enough. "It came out of nowhere."

 

"My painting!" Yusuke reached for the blood-splattered canvas. "It's ruined!"

 

"Worry about that later! You can redo it better than before! But first we need to get you to a hospital."

 

Yusuke nodded reluctantly.

 

"I know what your paintings mean to you. But I also know that you need to be alive and well to paint." He ripped long strips of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and bound the bite as best he could. "Can you walk?"

 

"No. I think I can hop though."

 

Akira grabbed the canvas and easel and shoved them into Yusuke's bag before sliding an arm around Yusuke. "Lean on me."

 

Five minutes later they were back in the real world waiting for a train that would take them to a clinic where no questions would be asked.

 

* * *

 

Tae Takemi sighed. "Are you sure he was bitten by a dog? This doesn't look like any dog bite I've ever seen."

 

Akira shrugged. "It was dark. All I know was that it was big."

 

She shook her head but dropped the subject as she examined her sutures. "This will scar."

 

"Is there anyway to reduce the scarring?" Yusuke spoke up so suddenly that everyone jumped.

 

"I have a cream that will help." She stood and went to a cupboard. "You should have gone to a proper hospital. There they might have kept it from scarring altogether."

 

"We didn't want to worry anyone." Akira lied smoothly as Yusuke examined his leg.

 

"Sure you didn't." She sighed again. "Get home it's getting late." She shoved a bag with the prescribed anti-inflammatory, pain reliever, and ointment into his hands.

 

"Thank you." Akira stood up and helped Yusuke outside.

 

"I should go or I'll miss the last train." Yusuke tried to pull away.

 

"You can barely walk! Stay at Leblanc for tonight.

 

Yusuke turned his head away before Akira could see his cheeks flare red. "Are you sure?"

 

"Would I offer if I wasn't?"

 

"No. You wouldn't." Yusuke shifted his weight onto his uninjured leg.

 

They walked to Leblanc in silence, neither knowing what to say.

 

"Where were... Yusuke?!" Morgana leapt lightly onto the counter at the top of the stairs, his cat eyes wide as he saw the bandage. "What happened?"

 

Akira gave him the short answer as Yusuke sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

"You two went into Mementos alone?! Idiots. That I would have expected from Ryuji not from you! A painting isn't worth the risk of being attacked!"

 

Akira hung his head knowing that the cat was right. "Yusuke insisted. He would have gone alone if I refused."

 

Morgana shook his head. "Of course he would have." And with the flick of a tail he was gone, heading downstairs at a run.

 

"Where's he going?" Akira only shrugged as he turned towards Yusuke.

 

"You look pale. Lie down."

 

Yusuke nodded. "Help me to the couch then."

 

"No you can take the bed. The couch is too cramped for you to stretch your leg out properly!" Akira pushed Yusuke back down.

 

"Akira?" Yusuke swallowed hard; his friend was too close to him.

 

"Do you need help getting undressed for bed?" The innocent question had them both blushing.

 

"No I'll manage." Yusuke pulled away hoping that Akira wouldn't notice the twitching in his pants.

 

"Are you sure? I..." Akira broke off then hardened his resolve. "I can massage you to ease the pain."

 

"Massage what? My leg?"

 

"N-no." A solitary finger traced across the top of Yusuke's uniform pants.

 

"What are you two doing?! Guys don't offer each other hand jobs!" Morgana reappeared out of nowhere.

 

"Hand job?! Aki? Is... is he right?"

 

"No! I mean... I was going to use my mouth...." Akira muttered as he covered cheeks that were hotter than they had ever been before.

 

"Use..." Yusuke's hands twitched, longing to pull Akira closer again. This is what he had dreamed of, ever since Akira had first stepped between himself and Ann, protecting her. Not that he blamed Akira or Ryuji as neither of his friends knew that he was gay. They couldn't know; if it got out his reputation as an artist would be destroyed more thoroughly than anything Maderame could have done.

 

Now, however, he wondered if maybe Akira had been looking back at him after all. Yusuke knew that he was attractive, at least to girls. But to other guys?

 

"What are you thinking about?" Akira's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

 

"Nothing important." He shrugged and turned his back to get his pants off. "Are you sure I can use the bed?"

 

"Yes. So long as you don't mind sharing with Morgana."

 

"I won't be sharing with you?"

 

"Do you want to share with me?" It was then that Yusuke realized he had spoken the words aloud instead of just thinking them and quickly shook his head before lying down.

 

Not another word was spoken as the two teens lay awake - one on the bed and one on the couch - wondering if maybe, just maybe, their feelings of attraction were mutual after all.

 

* * *

 

Akira pinned him to the bed, his nude body fitting perfectly against Yusuke's. "Enough painting for one day. What sort of gallery would even take a painting of a naked, aroused man painted by another man anyway?" Soft lips brushed against Yusuke's ear with every word.

 

"Gay ones." Yusuke moved his hips, desperate for friction.

 

"Oh do you want me to ride you?" Akira pulled back to straddle his hips.

 

"Akira! A-" The dream faded as Yusuke jerked awake panting as his alarm went off.

 

"Again?" He groaned even as he stroked his aching hard-on. Ever since that day in Mementos a month earlier he found it impossible to get Akira out of his mind. They had never discussed what had happened between them that night, both uncertain what had been real and what had been wishful thinking.

 

Warmth flooded over his hand jerking Yusuke back to reality as he realized he had once more jerked off while thinking about Akira.

 

His eyes darted over to a covered canvas in the corner of the small room, a painting done from memory and imagination that he would never show anyone. A painting of Joker wearing nothing but his long trench coat framing pale skin yet held closed over the one part that Yusuke had shied away from painting.

 

Rationally he knew that he couldn't paint Akira nude accurately, he had only seen his friend nude once and he'd been soft the whole time.

 

However the truth was that painting Akira fully nude would have meant acknowledging his love for his friend; real, heart wrenching can't live without him love.

 

Yusuke turned away from the painting to get dressed; he needed fresh inspiration. He needed to sketch something other than the boy he loved.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Joker! Wanna go pickup some chicks?" Ryuji nodded towards Crossroads. "I'm not in uniform today!"

 

"No. Maybe another time." Akira stopped walking to check his phone; should he text Yusuke again? It had been over a week since he had seen his friend, longer still since he had last received a text or call from him.

 

"Okay man what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"No it's not nothing! Its Yusuke isn't it? He's always been odd but lately its like he's actively avoiding you. Unless its a group thing he's never around. Did you have a fight with him?"

 

Akira shrugged; "I don't think so."

 

"Huh?"

 

He sighed. "Everything was fine between us until Yusuke was attacked in Mementos."

 

"Does he blame you? You are our leader and he was injured on your watch."

 

"Maybe. Or maybe..." He broke off.

 

"Or maybe what?"

 

Akira remembered how close he had come to kissing Yusuke that night; how he had offered to blow his friend. "Ryuji... do you think Yusuke would hate another guy if... if unwanted advances were made?"

 

Ryuji's eyes widened. "What you hit on Yusuke?!"

 

"Sorta, yeah."

 

"Nah. It's Yusuke. He probably didn't even notice."

 

"Oh. Right."

 

"Just go talk to him! This is stupid! We can't be a team if our leader is fighting with any of us."

 

"I've tried; he won't reply to my text or return my calls."

 

"No! I mean go to his dorm and talk to him face to face. Futaba can get you the address easily. Just uh... are you gay?"

 

"I'm bi. I like girls and breasts and all that; but I like boys too. I even had a couple dates with a boy back in my hometown."

 

"Eh whatever floats your boat; just please leave me out of the gay sex."

 

Akira laughed softly as he got Yusuke's room number from Futaba.

 

"Are you coming?"

 

"No way man! This is between you two; knowing me I'll just get in the way. And anyway I should get home." Ryuji turned and headed for the station. "But for what its worth I hope you solve this for all of us."

 

* * *

 

There was no answer when he knocked on the door so Akira tried the knob; it was open. "Yusuke? Are you home?"

 

No reply; the room was empty. Stepping inside he closed the door softly behind him hoping to find some clue as to why Yusuke was avoiding him.

 

Scanning the room he saw the covered easel in the corner. He frowned; Yusuke never hid his work, so why was this one covered?

 

His hand closed around the cover just as the door opened once more.

 

"Akira?!" Spinning around he tore the cover away and came face to face with a very angry artist. "What are you doing?"

 

"I came to talk to you. Why are you avoiding me?"

 

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "If you wanted to talk why are you snooping around my bedroom?"

 

"I was looking for clues! You've changed so much since that night. I've tried talking, and apologizing but you won't talk to me! Yu-"

 

Pain bloomed across his cheek almost before he knew that he had even been punched. "Get out!"

 

"No! Not until you tell me what happened; what changed." Akira turned away to recover the painting; and froze.

 

It was him! His face, the mask he wore as Joker, every last detail faithfully recreated on the canvas, down to the exact shade of his nipples. "What is this?"

 

"Akira I..." Yusuke's cheeks burned. "I never wanted you to see that..."

 

"You like me, don't you?"

 

There was no reply; Akira had to force his eyes away from the portrait of himself to look at Yusuke. His eyes downcast, Yusuke looked like he was waiting for the earth to swallow him whole.

 

"Yusuke?"

 

"Y-yeah I... I uh..."

 

"I like you too." Akira stepped closer, the pain in his cheek forgotten.

 

"We can't!" Yusuke backed up until his back hit the door. "I can't be gay and be an artist! I... I'll never... my reputation..."

 

Akira cut off his babbling with a quick press of his mouth. "Is that why you avoided me?"

 

"I didn't think - didn't want to believe - that you were serious. Guys tease me all the time... They think that because of the way I look I have to like it up the ass." Akira was surprised to see pain in his friends eyes; Yusuke was usually so oblivious to everything around him, as though nothing could ever faze him.

 

"Do you?"

 

Yusuke shrugged. "With you... maybe. I... I do play with my ass sometimes." Cupping his cheek, Akira stole another kiss.

 

"I like it too. Taking it up the ass."

 

"Have you...?" Wide grey eyes bore into his own.

 

"Once. Back in my hometown there was a boy I was casual with and one day I was over when his parents weren't home. It was fun; then I was arrested a week later."

 

Yusuke looked away again. "I haven't done anything... you were my first for kissing..." A shy smile tugged at the corners of his lips as hands lightly grasped Akira's hips.

 

"Wanna do something with me?" Akira nipped at an earlobe and was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure.

 

"Yes! I want you so bad." Yusuke pushed him towards the bed.

 

"What do you want?"

 

Yusuke blushed softly. "That night, if Morgana hadn't interrupted us would you have used your mouth on me?" Akira nodded. "To start with I want that."

 

"Lie back." Akira settled himself between Yusuke's legs as his fingers lifted the hem of his shirt before settling on the button of his pants.

 

Yusuke couldn't relax; his rock hard cock throbbed as Akira's fingers brushed it through the fabric. "Just unzip me!"

 

Akira hid a smile as he complied; then he was holding Yusuke and the amusement turned to awe.

 

"Big boy! How did you get blessed with this monster?" He leaned in and caressed the tip with his tongue before Yusuke could think of a response.

 

Hands feathered through his hair as the whole length was swallowed down again and again. Yusuke writhed, his back arching up off of the bed as Akira worked on him with mouth and hands.

 

"You taste good." Eyes darkened with arousal he looked up at his friend as he licked the shaft from root to tip.

 

"Make me cum! I need to cum!" The words were panted, Yusuke's voice breathy with need.

 

A nod and he was down again, massaging the tip with his tongue and balls with one hand.

 

The first spurt surprised him as it hit the back of his throat; he pulled back to let the second and third coat his tongue.

 

"Delicious." He grinned as he swallowed.

 

"Akira! Is... you didn't..." Yusuke was almost too embarrassed to speak.

 

"I wanted to; your seed tastes too good to spit out. Wanna taste me and find out?" He leaned back and unzipped himself.

 

Yusuke's fingers found the opening in his boxers. "Silky! Do all cocks feel so silky?"

 

Akira shrugged. "All the ones I've touched have." He straddled Yusuke's thighs. "Rub yours against mine."

 

Pleasure thrummed through both of them as their lengths rubbed against each other. Then Akira was on his back without any warning without any pants on at all.

 

"Let me fuck you! You said you've done it before, right?"

 

Akira found himself nodding, his ass clenched in anticipation. "Got any lube?"

 

Yusuke flung himself for the drawer with such passionate abandon that Akira had to laugh.

 

"What?!"

 

"You're cute! I've never seen you so passionate about anything other than art."

 

"I love you of course I..." Yusuke slapped a hand over his mouth his eyes going wide.

 

"What did you say?" Akira sat up.

 

"I love you." The words were whispered.

 

"I love you too."

 

"You do?"

 

"I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; my life makes sense with you in it. Yusuke this isn't a fling; I want more than sex. A lot more. I want to live together; I'll model for you. I even want to raise kids with you when we're ready. I want you."

 

Yusuke eyed the painting then the boy beneath him. "I want to paint you lying nude in a bed strewn with rose petals."

 

"Okay but no covering up the good stuff! That's not me, I'm not that shy."

 

"No I guess your not; Ann made a bigger deal when she saw you relieving yourself in Mementos that one time than you did. She saw your dick and you barely batted an eye."

 

Akira blushed and looked away; he had wanted her to see him that day. "She's hot and I wanted to show her my dick."

 

Yusuke pulled back. "You like girls? I thought...?"

 

"I like both genders equally; but don't worry about that. I've never liked anyone else the way I like you. You're special to me and that has never happened before. And I just hope that I'm also special to you."

 

The confusion cleared. "You are special; as soon as I saw you I knew what perfection was. I wanted to paint you then and there, but knew that the art community would never accept such a painting so I hyper-focused on Ann to compensate." Suddenly Yusuke frowned. "I have lube but no condoms."

 

"Do we need one? I'm clean. Yusuke I want to feel you fucking me not a piece of rubber."

 

"Are you certain?"

 

"Yes."

 

Without another word Yusuke lifted Akira's legs over his shoulders and squirted cold lube straight into his hole. Hot fingers followed the lube stretching him out until he was ready.

 

Then Yusuke was inside of him and time lost all meaning. Hands raked down a deceptively strong back as legs slipped down around a slim waist. Lack of skill ceased to matter as they moved together, rhythmless and not caring as they came together.

 

"Akira?"

 

"Yeah?" He lifted his head off of Yusuke's chest.

 

"When can you get those rose petals?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, my first Persona 5 fanfiction story. Feel free to drop me a line as feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
